In the past, much effort has been expended in preparing thermally stable polycarbonate compositions which would be color stable at elevated temperatures and particularly at the high molding temperatures generally employed to prepare molded polycarbonate articles. Many different additives have been found that are quite suitable for rendering polycarbonates heat and color stable. Particularly useful are triorgano phosphites which have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,520. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,440 discloses a thermally stable aromatic polycarbonate containing a phosphinite and an epoxy compound. Also, the molded polycarbonate articles are used for producing bottles. These bottles become hazy after sterilization in water or moisture at elevated temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,247 discloses a water clear polycarbonate composition containing an aromatic epoxy or an aliphatic epoxy compound as a stabilizer.